It's Getting Hot In Here!
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: The gang take a trip to a secluded area of Mobius after discovering another chaos emerald on Tails new invention where they come across some beautiful, hypnotizing hot springs. Unbeknown to the team, the springs behold powers, stronger than any Chaos emerald. What are these powers? Can they find a Chaos emerald? Read on!
1. Another Mobius Morning

**Welcome fellow fanfic members to yet another story about Sonic and the gang!  
>This piece is another request sent in by WhiteTiger246, thank you for setting me up for a challenge! I've enjoyed writing this story and I have to admit, some of the things I've written have even made me giggle from time to time. Yeah, I'm hilarious.<br>Prepare yourself for lots of couple fluff! How the fluff comes about is going to be one hell of a ride!  
>Enjoy yourselves!<strong>

**Peace out! xx**

It's a sunny morning in Knothole on the planet of Mobius and Sonic is traipsing the hills and valleys, looking for new things to explore. He eventually grew bored after his morning run and made his way home where he found Tails in the garage, deep in thought as he stared down at a small device. He was sitting in the middle of the room with tools sprawled out around him, the device firmly attached to his hand.

'Wassup', Pal?' Sonic greeted him with his signature thumbs up.

'Working.' Tails said bluntly, not taking his eyes away from the device.

'I see that? What on?' Sonic arched an eyebrow and cautiously stepped closer to him.

'Hang on.' Tails said again.

He quickly picked up a screwdriver and some tweezers before using his feet to hold the device in place and allowing both hand to manoeuvre the tools around it. His stuck his tongue to the side, biting down the more concentrated he became. His eyes narrowed on one small part of this small contraption before…

'GOT IT!' Tails exclaimed and thrust the device in the air.

'Great… Got what?' Sonic chuckled.

'I finally finished my latest invention. It will work like a charm, well, it better considering how long it took me.' Tails scratched his head as he passed the device to Sonic.

Sonic took the device carefully into his gloved hands and examined it. He flipped it up the other way to look at the other side before flipping it back to read the buttons and trace the screen with his fingers. He actually convinced Tails with his facial expressions that he knew exactly what it was, but truth be told, he did know it from the X-Tornado.

'Isn't it great? It's going to make finding them so much easier.' Tails smiled as he packed up his tools.

'Too right, Buddy.' Sonic chuckled suspiciously.

Tails stopped storing his tools into their proper compartments before turning around and arching and eyebrow at his blue brotherly-figure. He folded his arms and plastered a coy smile on his face before continuing to watch Sonic examine the device.

'You've got no idea what it is, do you?' Tails asked.

'Not a clue.' Sonic admitted with a large grin.

'I call it The Chaos Emerald Locator 2.0.'

'Original?' Sonic smirked.

'Coming from the idiot who didn't know what it was?' Tails giggled.

'Touché. Anyway, what makes it any different from the one in the Tornado?'

Tails quickly went into a long lecture about what he'd done to make improvements on this device and how he'd come up with the ideas, plus so much more. Sonic's eyes quickly glazed over, causing Tails to trail off and spit out the basics.

'It's going to help us find the emeralds within a larger radius than the one in the Tornado.' Tails sighed.

'Great! So let's fire it up!' Sonic exclaimed eagerly.

Tails quickly walked over to his computer and plugged in the device, allowing it to boot up faster. Sonic began to impatiently tap his foot on the floor, waiting for it to start up, earning him and eye roll from his brotherly figure. The device finally lit up to show them something… amazing. And quite literally unbelievable.

'No freakin' way?' Sonic whispered.

'Woah.' Tails added.

'How are you doing over there girls?' Blaze asked as she lay down in the lush grass of the fields.

'We'd be doing better if we had an extra set of hands?' Amy mocked.

'Flower picking really isn't my thing, Amy.' Blaze smirked.

Blaze, Amy, Cosmo and Cream were out in the fields picking bunches of flowers for Vanilla, Cream's mother, to make flower crowns and bouquets for her. She had been very busy at work lately and Cream suggested doing something nice for her to come home to. Rouge was out on a field job with Shadow but would hopefully be back in time to surprise the older rabbit with the others, so Cream hoped.

'Come on, Blaze. There are some beautiful lavenders over here?' Cosmo suggested.

'I know, I can smell them. My favourite flower of all.' Blaze smiled as she rest her eyes.

'Please, Miss Blaze? You'll have fun picking the flowers with us for Mama.' Cream asked.

Blaze opened one of her eyes to see the tiny rabbit kneeling beside her. Her big eyes sparkling in the light and her lips pouting. Even Blaze couldn't resist Cream's girlish charm, which was saying something for the futuristic princess. Cream was old enough now to know she was still cute but it would fade soon enough, so she had to use it to her advantage whenever she could. I worked nearly every time without fail, and she loved it.

'Oh, fine then. But if any of you tell Silver about this, you're in big trouble!' Blaze huffed.

'Thank you, Miss Blaze!' Cream exclaimed.

Amy and Cosmo giggled at the thought of Silver picking on Blaze for picking flowers, which would quickly turn into the lavender feline pounding the crap out of him. Blaze followed Cream over to the patch of Lavender flowers and began picking a large bunch of them while Amy and Cosmo continued threading roses, daisies and lilies into flower crowns.

'I hope Rouge will be back in time to show off these flowers to Vanilla.' Cosmo said, firing up the conversation again.

'Where is she today, anyway?' Blaze asked.

'She's on a field assignment with Shadow. Probably taking down some of Egghead's robots or something.' Amy smiled.

'At least that gives Mr. Sonic a break?' Cream giggled.

'Not that he needs it.' Amy jumped in with a dreamy smile.

'That's cute.' Cosmo chuckled with a hint of sarcasm.

Blaze and Cream tried to hold in their laughter as Amy arched an eyebrow at the green seedrian, unable to hide a slight smile. Cosmo looked back with a mocking smile, waiting for Amy to say something. The other two watched on, waiting for the two close friends to start giving each other smack.

The group of girls were nothing short of sisters, which involved the pros on cons of sisterhood. This meant they loved, cared and protected each other at all cost. However, it almost meant when a boy came into the picture, teasing and mocking wasn't far behind. A regular occurrence for the group of teen girls.

'You're one to talk, Cosmo? Like you're not crazy for a certain two-tailed fox?' Amy winked, throwing Cosmo off.

'Oh yeah? Well... well-'

'Now, now, ladies. Let's not get our panties in a wad over a couple of boys.' A familiar voice cut Cosmo off.

The girls looked up to see Rouge hovering above them before floating down to land and dusting off the invisible dirt from her slinky jumpsuit. Amy and Cosmo exchanged looks before beginning to laugh and standing up to greet the ivory bat.

'Oh here we go. The expert on men herself is here to save the day.' Blaze mocked.

'Better believe it, babe.' Rouge winked as she flicked her short hair.

'So while Miss Rouge tells us how she's so not in love with Mr. Knuckles, yet still manages to make him fall at her feet, how about we continue getting these flowers together for Mama?' Cream stated casually with a coy smile, eyes still fixated on her bunch of flowers.

The other four girls turned to look at the young rabbit, mouths agape at her smooth comment. Rouge blushed as she tried to come back with something, and for once, she had diddly squat. Blaze, Amy and Cosmo turned back to look at Rouge, still in shock, before bursting into fits of laughter.

'Oh snap!' Amy exclaimed.

'Burn!' Blaze added as she made a small flame in the palm of her hand.

'Nice one, Cream.' Cosmo giggled.

'Smooth move, kiddo. I'll give you that, kudos.' Rouge crossed her arms with a defeated pout.

'I thought you were out working with Shadow today?' Cosmo asked as she sat back down by Cream.

'I was but we knocked off early, wasn't really a busy day. Actually we're just good at our job.' Rouge winked before sitting down by Blaze.

'So what did Mr. Shadow have planned for the afternoon then?' Cream asked as she picked out some more flowers.

'I didn't ask. My guess is either mope around by himself or go and challenge Sonic to a race of some sort. Speaking of which, where are Sonic and the others today?' Rouge turned to the others.

Just as she asked, Amy's phone began ringing aloud playing 'If You Seek Amy' by Brittney Spears. She began to blush as the girls smirked at her ringtone. She pulled it out of her pocket and went to answer it before she noticed the others were still staring, Cream smiling cutely.

'What?' Amy shrugged.

'You're kidding me, right?' Blaze laughed.

'What? I like the irony… Hello?' Amy giggled before answering the phone.

As Amy got to talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone, Cream and Cosmo continued bunching together the last of their flowers as Rouge and Blaze discussed and laughed at irony of people 'seeking Amy'. They all stopped when Amy's eyes widened in what appeared to be shock.

'Ok, we're on our way!' Amy exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

'What up, Hun?' rouge arched an eyebrow.

'Come on, we're headed to Tails and Sonic's!'

'Just another morning in Mobius.' Blaze rolled her eyes with a small giggle as she stood up.


	2. Check This Out!

The girls left the field and briskly made their way towards where Tails and Sonic lived, around a half an hour walk from where they had been. Rouge casually hovered above them as they walked while Blaze made small fire sculptures in the palm of her hand. Cosmo and Cream were still bundling the flowers together as they walked while Amy had her eyes set on the road.

'Chill out, girl, I'm sure everything is fine.' Rouge said, noticing Amy's silence.

'I know, it's just that Tails sounded funny. Not only that, Sonic sounded a little weird in the background, and I'm pretty sure he was talking to himself?' Amy arched and eyebrow.

'Well, we'll soon find out. I'm sure they called Knuckles, Shadow and Silver over as well, my bet is they're already there so they've probably figured out what's going on.' Cosmo said with a reassuring smile.

The four girls looked at Cosmo with blunt confusion. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Sonic put together? Sort something out that fast, without fighting? That would involve using their brains, and they all knew that was Tails' department. Cosmo blushed and began to giggle.

'I clearly didn't think that through before I said it.' She shrugged, causing the others to laugh.

Minutes later they arrived in the Tails' garage where, as suspected, they found the rest of the boys. They were huddled around a small table, looking down on something in awe and amazement. Must have been something pretty cool, or even scary to rile up Shadow's emotions.

'What's up, guys?' Rouge landed gracefully.

'I wish we could tell you?' Tails arched an eyebrow, not looking over to them.

'What were you so worried about over the phone?' Amy asked.

'Not worried just… uh…'

'Confused as f-'

'Just come and look.' Sonic cut Knuckles off and gestured for the girls to join them around the table.

The girls all exchanged confused looks before making their way over to the already crowded table. They squeezed their way in between the boys to try and get a look at the… gadget? Well, it was some sort of technological device. Cream squashed in next to Silver, giving him a quick hug before paying attention to the device.

Her and Silver had a connection that no one else in the group had. Not a brother and sister relationship, and not a father daughter relationship but somewhere in between. If that's even possible, everyone thought it was quite sweet, even the stoniest of souls.

'What exactly are we looking at?' Blaze asked, growing frustrated with the silence.

'The device is something Tails finished this morning.' Silver said as he smiled at the lavender feline.

'It's supposed to help us track down chaos emeralds easier, it'll will be able to locate them within a larger radius.' Sonic added.

'It's done a hell of a job so far.' Knuckles smirked.

Everyone turned back to look at the screen on the device. It was displaying part of a map, nothing special just an area of their planet. The top right hand corner was glowing so vibrantly it looked like it was on fire, detecting a chaos emerald. Well, sort of…

'There's no way that's just one emerald.' Shadow huffed.

'The likeliness of two or more being together is slim to none? It couldn't be, could it?' Tails asked.

'It's either that or someone has escaped with the Master Emerald while I've been here!' Knuckles exclaimed, clenching his fists.

'Calm down, Knuckie. If you ask me, it could be neither?' Rouge said, taking the device into her hands.

'What do you mean?' Amy questioned.

'Well, whatever it is, it's crazy powerful. Maybe it's something even bigger and stronger than even the Master Emerald.' Rouge smiled, eyes narrowing the screen.

'Don't you go getting any ideas, Bat.' Shadow huffed, suggesting her thieving ways.

'Chill out, I'm just suggesting we check it out.' Rouge shrugged.

'Great! Let's do it!' Sonic exclaimed, growing excited.

'I say we leave first thing tomorrow. It'll be getting dark soon and we need to see what we're getting ourselves into.' Tails said, trying to calm down the Blue Blur.

Everyone nodded to agree with the two-tailed kitsune, Sonic a little more reluctantly than the others, before they all began to head upstairs. Tails suggested everyone spending the night at his home so that they could thoroughly plan, which was no surprise coming from Tails. Amy and Cosmo took Cream home so she could still give the flowers to her Mama and let her know what the young rabbit was doing before returning to make the gang an edible meal. If Sonic got too hungry he might start cooking himself, and no one wanted that!

As Cosmo and Cream began to make chilli dogs for the gang, strongly suggested by Sonic himself, the others gathered in the living room in order to plan out their next move. Rouge and Tails continued to inspect his device, he explaining to her the mechanics of the device and her explaining to him the powers of what was an emerald and what wasn't. Who would've guessed a jewel thief and a mechanic would be a genius duo?

Blaze, Silver and Shadow pulled out old hard copy maps that Tails had stored away and tried to pinpoint where the signal was coming from. Silver and Shadow quickly got into a heated discussion about where it was coming from. Shadow insisted it was only a few miles away and Silver was certain it was on the other side of Mobius. Blaze simply rolled her eyes and mumbled something about men and asking directions under her breath before working out where the signal was coming from. A secluded forest that was a least a thousand miles from here. Neither of the dorks were right.

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy began plans on how they would get to the source of the mysterious powers coming from the small device. They eventually ignored Silver and Shadow's bickering and based their plans off Blaze's conclusion. Amy couldn't help but laugh at the two boys still bickering while the lavender feline had already help her come up with a plan. They made a few jokes about how silly boys are, which quickly snapped the hedgehog's out of their bickering.

'You know, there may be something we've overlooked.' Amy said with a worried expression.

'What's that, Amy?' Sonic asked curiously.

'We've picked up that whether this power is a chaos emerald or not, it's crazy powerful, right?'

'Right.'

'So how do we know Egghead may not have picked up on it too? How are we going to get there before he does?'

'Pfft, I'm worried about him. I'm sure the two sidebots will screw up anything and everything possible by the time we've been there, done that.' Sonic chuckled giving a signature thumbs up, causing Amy to smile and her heart to secretly melt.

Cream and Cosmo came over and placed two large plates of chilli dogs on the coffee table, allowing the boys to dig in faster than the average being before the girls rolled their eyes and made their way to the kitchen for sandwiches. The boys finished their chilli dogs fast and began playing video games, competing for the ultimate title of whatever silly racing game they were playing. Their fights were hilarious and the girls couldn't help but laugh and film a few of the best bits on their phones.

After they grew bored of the boys arguments, they left them in the lounge room before taking their sandwiches to the balcony and eating out there. It was a beautiful warm night with a crisp breeze, the girls eventually got to talking about the days ahead as they finished of their meal.

'What do you guys think it is?' Cosmo asked.

'I don't know but I don't think it's just one emerald, it's too powerful.' Blaze answered.

'Agreed, it seems pretty sus to me.' Amy added.

'Well, until we figure it out, I'll bet those losers in there will be arguing over whatever it is.' Rouge smirked, causing the girls to giggle.

'They are a stubborn bunch, aren't they?' Cream giggled.

'It's true, I wouldn't change it though.' Amy blushed.

'Of course you wouldn't. Sonic can be the biggest tool out and you'll still remain head of heels for him?' Blaze smirked, causing Amy's eyes to widened and head to shoot up at the lavender feline.

'Shut up, Blaze.'

'Oh come on, Amy. You know I'm only screwing with you.' Blaze nudged her.

'She makes a point though. Sonic can be a bit of a jerk to you, babe, if I were you I'd show him what for.' Rouge smiled.

'And that's how we know Rouge wears the pants in hers and Mr. Knuckles' relationship… and they aren't even dating.' Cream said casually.

For the second time today, the girl's jaws fell agape before they burst into fits of laughter, except a certain ivory bat of course. Rouge tried to come out with a comeback but failed epically, partially out of shock and partially just out of lack for words. Amy, Cosmo and Blaze were on the ground by the time Rouge had admitted defeat, where on earth did Cream suddenly get this from?


	3. Let's Head Out

The gang woke up bright and early the next morning to start loading up the X-Tornado with supplies. Sonic was bouncing off the walls with excitement, keen to see what mysterious power awaited them. He still suspected it was a chaos emerald or two, but he certainly wouldn't mind if it was something new to inspect.

'Mr. Sonic, could you give me a ha- ahhh!' Cream cut herself off as the bags she was carrying began to topple out of her grasp.

Sonic gasped before speeding to her rescue and catching the bags before they hit the floor. He helped the young rabbit adjust the bags she was still holding before helping her carry the others over to the plane. He dumped them by the compartment before hoisting her up and passing the bags to her to load in.

'That's the last of them Cream. How are you and Cheese doing up there?' Sonic stepped back so he could see her.

'Fine, thank you Mr. Sonic!' Cream giggled before Cheese squealed in delight.

'Are we nearly ready to go? If we shove anything else into this plane it won't fly!' A certain hot headed echidna huffed.

'Oh, come on, Knuckie. The Master Emerald is fine, ok? Don't be so tense.' Rouge said smoothly from behind him.

He crossed his arms and sighed before feeling a gush of wind come up behind him, then suddenly a gentle touch tingled on his shoulders. Rouge slowly massaged his tense shoulders, rubbing her thumbs in circles trying to get the knots out. Knuckles began to blush furiously as his mouth fell agape, praying no one was looking, which no one was fortunately for him.

'Uh… um. I-I'm fine.' Knuckles stuttered before dashing towards Silver.

Rouge rolled her eyes and shook her head as she crossed her arms, watching after the red echidna who was a ball of nerves. She turned her head to catch Blaze and Cream looking at her, biting their lips trying to hold in their laughter. She smirked and flipped them off before walking towards Amy.

'Ok, I think we're about ready. How's it up there, Tails?' Amy shouted over the other's conversation.

'All good here, let's fly!' Tails exclaimed.

Tails fastened his pilot's seatbelt as Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Blaze got in the four passenger seats and fastened themselves in. Knuckles jumped up onto the wing of the Tornado and made himself comfortable as the two-tailed kitsune slowly drove the plane out of the garage. Rouge flew up into the sky as Sonic, Shadow and Silver began stretching before placing bets on who was going to get to the destination first.

Sonic had a hold of Tails' new device, switched on and ready to go. Tails was excited to see the difference between the hand held and the one in the Tornado. Sonic could certainly be a cluts when he wanted to, so the yellow fox told him at least a hundred times how careful he needed to be. After the first two or three times, his eyes just glazed over before agreeing with his brotherly figure and walking off.

'Ready?' Sonic asked.

'When you are.' Tails replied over his communicator.

'Set?' Silver smirked.

'GO!' Shadow exclaimed.

The three hedgehogs bolted ahead of the Tornado, causing everyone to laugh and place their bets on who would win and make it to the edges of the forest first. Rouge flew ahead of the Tornado, using her spy instincts to look out for anything that may be suspicious or of use. She spotted the forest in the far distance, judging they still had a fair way to go.

'The Tornado can't make it in there, Tails.' The ivory bat said over her communicator.

'Pfft, you underestimate my ship!' Tails said cockily.

'Have a look, sweetie.' Rouge snickered.

Tails arched an eyebrow as he looked at the bat outside his window before looking ahead at the forest in the distance. He let out a defeated sigh when he realised she was right. Much to his disappointment and resentment, he realised he would have to leave his hope, pride and joy alone when they got there. He informed the girls while Rouge flew down and told the boys, once they finally slowed down.

After another hour or so, they reached the very edge of the secluded forest, causing Tails to land the Tornado and turn off the engine. Knuckles leapt of the wing as Rouge landed and the girls got out of the ship. Tails followed behind them before they all walked around the area, watching out for anything suspicious.

'What does it say, Sonic?' Knuckles asked, referring to the Chaos Emerald Locator 2.0.

'We're definitely closer, and it's in there!' Sonic said with an excited smile as he pointed towards the forest.

'Well, Rouge was right. I can't take the Tornado in there, we'll have to get the necessary supplies and go on foot.' Tails said as he headed towards the ship's compartment full of supplies.

'That's going to take at least a few more days than planned?' Silver whined.

'What's the matter, Silver? Don't want to get dirty?' Blaze mocked.

'You're one to talk, Princess.' Silver mocked.

'Calm down, everyone. We always have to camp in these situations, it will just take a little longer.' Cosmo shrugged.

'Well let's get going then!' Shadow hurried them.

Everyone followed Tails over to the ship and helped him unload the supplies before loading the bags onto their backs. Tails locked up the Tornado before attempting to cover it with as many large leaves and dead twigs as possible. If Amy was right, and Eggman was out here too, he'd get a hell of a clue if he saw the Tornado.

For a few more hours, the gang trekked through the thick scrub, constantly checking Tails' device to make sure they were going in the right direction. Silver ended up carrying a few boxes while piggy backing Cream after she tripped over a stump and cutting her leg. After what felt like forever, they came to the smallest of clearings, no bigger than a five metres wide each way.

'The sun is going down, let's take a break.' Sonic sighed with exhaustion.

'Agreed.' Rouge said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

As if scripted in a movie, everyone collapsed in sync on the ground and let out exasperated sighs. They threw the boxes and bags of supplies in front of them and lay down on the soft, cool grass for a few minutes. Amy got up first and walked around, trying to stop her head from spinning.

'Well, I guess we set up here for the night. What does the thingy say?' Amy said as she rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on her shoulder.

'Want the good news or the bad news?' Knuckles asked, now looking at the device.

'Just tell me…'

'Good news is we're closer than what we were this morning, bad news is-'

'Stop, Knuckie…' Rouge cut in, knowing they still had so far to go.

Silver and Shadow collected pieces of wood for Blaze to set alight and create a fire for the night. Amy, Cream and Cosmo began preparing a small meal for them all as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge inspected the device over and over, trying to plan their next move. Everyone was exhausted and recovering from dehydration, they had to ration the fresh water.

'Take a break guys and come and get something to eat.' Amy said as she walked up to the others with a weak smile.

'Sounds like a plan.' Sonic said with a smile and followed her over to the fire.

Everyone sat around the campfire, allowing the cool breeze to drift around them now that the moon had finally risen. They had sandwiches and fruit, which was enough to keep them going and boost their energy stores once again. However, Amy was still looking unwell, exhausted and sweaty, looking like she was about to pass out. As Knuckles and Silver began acting out a spooky campfire story, Tails noticed Amy's behaviour and took a seat beside her.

'You alright there, Amy?' He asked politely.

'Hmmm?' She asked absent mindedly.

'You don't look so good?'

'I feel worse than I look.'

'I think I might know why, have a look at this.' Tails said as he noticed something on the back of her shoulder.

He moved her halter neck strap to the side a little to reveal a viciously large, red bite mark on the back of her shoulder. He traced his gloved hand over it to feel it was burning up, only for Amy o wince at the touch. It looked like a spider or wasp bite, but tails couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

'When did this happen?' Tails asked worriedly.

'I-I don't know? It was stinging earlier but I've only noticed the bite now?' Amy answered.

'Psst, Sonic.' Tails whispered, trying not to interrupt the others and draw attention to Amy.

'What's up?' Sonic said as he walked over to his two-tailed pal.

'Look at this.'

Tails pulled aside Amy's halter neck again, showing Sonic the bite. His eyes widened at the sight and winced himself at the burning touch, causing Amy to wince also. Amy began to go giddy and zoned out, only for her to lean back a little and fall into Sonic's chest.

'Amy? You with us?' Sonic asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

'You're so pretty.' She whispered to Tails with a dreamy smile.

'Huh?' Tails asked.

'You're friend is soft and fluffy. I could cuddle up to him all day.' She whispered as she curled up in Sonic's fur.

For once, it wasn't intentional displays of affection. She obviously didn't know where she was, or who was holding her, but she was sleepy and knew whatever was against her felt amazing. Sonic and Tails exchanged confused looks before Sonic picked her up and carried her over to where her and the other girls would be sleeping. He placed her down gently, her head laying gracefully on the pillow, before he brushed a quill out of her face and stood up again. He looked at the bite again, curious as to what it was before walking back to the fire.

'Where's Amy?' Cosmo asked Sonic.

'She's not well, so she's gone to sleep.' Sonic gave her a reassuring smile.

'Is she ok?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'Yeah, but she has a weird bite on her shoulder? It's huge, red and hot.' Tails said with a worried tone.

'Two bite marks? Like a spider? Maybe even a wasp or small snake?' Shadow asked.

'Yeah?' Sonic answered.

'She didn't happen to babble some weird stuff by any chance?'

'She called me pretty.' Tails huffed.

'A Neka Neka bug.' Shadow smirked at Tails' response.

'A what?' Rouge asked.

'A flying bug that roams secluded, humid forests like these. It's venomous but not deadly.'

'Well shit, is she going to be ok?' Silver asked.

'She'll be fine, it might just take a few days for the effects to wear off.'

'Does that mean she's going to keep telling Tails he's pretty and then tell Cream here she's a boy over the next few days?' Blaze arched her eyebrow as she asked the sarcastic question.

'No, smart ass, but she'll be a bit hazy and delusional. Believe it or not, regular insect repellent keeps the little pests away so make sure everyone layers it on.'

'How do you know about these bugs, Shadow?' Cosmo asked politely before taking a seat beside him.

'I came across them on a field assignment once. Just have to make sure we're careful.' He huffed, as usual.

'Well, I'm hitting the hay and I suggest you all the same. It's been a long day.' Blaze stood up after a few seconds of silence passed.

'Yes, Mum?' Rouge mocked, but followed her anyway.

Cream and Cosmo said goodnight to the boys before following the ivory bat and lavender feline to where their small pillows were. Amy was out to it and appeared to be sleeping normally, Cream iced the bite anyway just to be sure. Knuckles, Silver and Shadow quickly grew bored of poking and prodding the fire with twigs so they made their way to a lush patch of grass before snoring loud enough to wake up the rest of Mobius. Tails and Sonic remained around the fire in silence, just watching the flames sway in the breeze.

'You think it's an emerald?' Sonic asked, breaking the silence.

'If it is, it's more than one. The likelihood of that is close to nada, though.' Tails answered honestly.

'Hmm, well whatever it is, it's powerful. I'll bet anything Eggman will be after it as soon as he realises it exists. Dare I say it, but Amy was right about that one.' Sonic smirked.

'She's right about a lot of things, you know?'

'Like what?'

'Well, Cosmo and Cream told me that girls are always right. This was according to Rouge though, so I don't know how reliable it is. Nevertheless, Amy is right a lot of the time.' Tails chuckled.

'Give me one example, other than this Eggman instance.' Sonic challenged his brother.

'You're stubborn, pigheaded and nothing short of crazy.'

'Cheers, pal?'

'You didn't let me finish? She also claims you're loyal, friendly, trustworthy and a great friend. To me you've always been a brother, so I'll give you that.' Tails shrugged, not looking at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked at his friend, smiling at his rare display of sibling affection. He had all of his friends, and even though they drove each other crazy, they were family in one way or another. Tails was different though, he was the brother that Sonic got to choose. After Sonic was separated from his real siblings, Sonia and Manic, he didn't have anyone else. He ruffled Tails' hair before playfully punching him in the shoulder, throwing the kitsune off guard.

'Get some sleep, Pal. Big day tomorrow.' He smiled before heading towards a tree and leaping up onto a branch to sleep.

'Night… Brother.' Tails whispered. 

The next morning, Amy woke up to find everyone else still sound asleep. The sun had risen and was shining through the trees, blinding her as she moved around. She winced in pain as her head began to spin when she stood up. She walked around for a few seconds before feeling the hot, stinging sensation once again on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the bite, suddenly remembering hers and Tails' conversation the night before.

_You're pretty…_

'What the…' She said aloud to herself.

_Your friend is so soft and fluffy. I could cuddle up to him all day…_

'Oh my, God.' Amy face palmed as she slowly remembered last night.

She got herself a drink of water a splashed her face in a small pond she found nearby now that it was daylight. She walked back to the clearing to find everyone else was slowly waking up and packing up the supplies. She rubbed her face again before heading towards Tails and Sonic, head bowed in shame.

'Morning, guys.' Amy mumbled.

'Morning, Amy. How are you feeling this morning?' Tails asked with a smile.

'A little better, thanks.'

'The bite looks a little better. Cream iced it before she went to sleep.' Sonic smiled.

'Oh, that would explain it. I'll have to thank her. Listen, uh… I remembered what I said in my haze last night.' Amy blushed.

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks, trying to hide their smiles before bowing their heads. They blushed a little before bringing their heads up to look at Amy, now biting their lips in the attempt not to laugh. A certain pink hedgehog was not impressed by their attempts.

'Don't sweat it, Ames, you couldn't help it.' Sonic smirked.

'Yeah, don't stress.' Tails added.

'Right, because those grins are making it very convincing.' Amy sighed.

'Sorry.' The pair said in sync.

Amy rolled her eyes before walking off to the other girls and picking up her own share of the supplies and followed the others out of the clearing. The girls got to chatting as they followed the boys through the thick forest, device in the hands of the Ultimate Life Form.

'Alright, so how far have we got to go?' Shadow huffed, growing frustrated with the machine.

'At least another's day's hike judging from what that piece of crap said yesterday.' Knuckles sighed.

'Hey! You're all just pissed because it's a long trip, don't take it out on my device. It took me forever to perfect!' Tails exclaimed.

'Come on guys, calm down. We get there when we get there!' Blaze snapped.

'Sorry.' Knuckles and Tails said in sync before fist pumping each other in apology.

After another two hours of trekking through thick, humid forests in almost complete silence, the gang were growing tired and dehydrated. Even Sonic was growing tired and frustrated, but he refused to let anyone see it. By now, Rouge was holding the device and she was ready to throw it at a tree and stomp all over it.

'Dear God, please. This is BS.' She mumbled to herself, enough for Amy to hear and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'How're you feeling?' Rouge asked, shooting a look to her shoulder.

'It's hot and throbbing but it'll be ok. At least I'm not calling Tails pretty and snuggling up into Sonic's 'fluffy fur all day'.' Amy mocked, making the ivory bat chuckle.

'Don't worry about that, shit happens.'

'You're not wrong. Like traipsing through this stupid forest like a group of-'

Amy cut herself off when the device in Rouge's hand lit up like Christmas Eve, glowing so luminously that it began to blind the two girls. The others turned around when they heard them shriek before running up to them and surrounding the device. Tails took it out of Rouge's hands before keying in a few demands, lowering the power of the light.

'You guys aren't going to believe this…' Tails said slowly.

'What, what, what?!' Knuckles and Silver stammered impatiently.

'It… It's just over there?' Tails pointed to the right of them.

'How? How could it have only just shown up now?' Cosmo asked.

'I don't know, something must have been jamming the sensors?!' Tails exclaimed.

'Well let's go!' Sonic shouted excitedly before dashing in the direction of the power.

As the blue blur disappeared towards the direction of the mysterious power, Shadow and Silver chased behind him as everyone else ran in a failed attempt to keep up. After running and tripping through more logs and leaves and forest junk, they found three very confused hedgehogs staring at, according to Tails' device, was the source of the power.

'Is this some sort of joke?' Shadow asked.

'You've got to be kidding, surely?' Silver begged.

'HOT SPRINGS?!' Sonic exclaimed in frustration… and slight fear.


	4. This Has To Be A Joke

The gang stood in the large clearing, filled with beautiful, sparkling hot springs and stared on with shock and confusion. They began to wonder if there were any chaos emeralds at all around here, which then made them think that they had made this trip for nothing. Blaze put the bags down that she was carrying before walking up to the springs and inspecting them closer.

'Wow, they're beautiful. Clearly they've been abandoned for quite some time now, maybe by a Chao colony or something.' She said before walking back to stand by Silver's side.

'Who gives a damn about the springs?! Where are the emeralds?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Calm down, Knuckie, we're all just as confused as you. What do you make of it Tails?' Rouge asked.

Tails rubbed his face with one hand, the device in the other, trying to fathom what was happening. He took a few deep breaths, growing increasingly nervous and pressure knowing the rest of the gang were looking at him and waiting for an answer. He let out and exhausted sigh before simply dropping the device on the ground and taking a seat next to it.

'Well, this is a piece of crap, for starters.' Tails said, gesturing to his invention.

'I'm sure that's not true, Mr. Tails. You've never steered us wrong before!' Cream exclaimed.

'She's right, Tails. I don't doubt there is something out here that we're looking for, we just haven't found it.' Cosmo smiled and crouched down before placing a hand on the kitsune's shoulder, making him smile and blush.

'In the meantime, let's take a break here. We're all exhausted and this place is beautiful, after all.' Amy said.

'I could use a relaxing bath.' Rouge smirked.

'I have a feeling we don't have much of a choice?' Shadow huffed.

'Not really, no.' Blaze snickered.

'Well, no use fighting it. We're camping here.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

The rest of the boys moaned and groaned before dumping all of the supplies into one large pile. The girls rolled their eyes at their whines before putting their own supplies down also and began pulling out a few small pillows that they used as bedding. After unpacking the necessities, Amy and Blaze wandered over to one of the smaller springs to have another look around.

The clearing was made up of seven small hot springs that surrounded one large hot spring in the middle. They were all very deep, something they all new Sonic would hesitate to even go near. The others wandered around the other small ones and looked down into them, seeing if there was anything that attracted the device.

'Well, I'm going for a dip. You in?' Amy turned to her feline friend.

'It's not like I've got anything better to do, I guess.' Blaze shrugged before the two slipped off their shoes.

The girls slipped their feet in and soaked up the burning water, allowing the steam to clear up their skin. Tails and was by the hot spring next to Amy and Blaze who had taken one each, staring into the water trying to work out why the device was attracted to it. Shadow and Knuckles shared one on the other side, inspecting it the same way Tails was, only with less disappointment. Silver next to them and Rouge and Cosmo took one each to themselves before slipping into the warm water.

Sonic was sitting in front of the large hot spring, staring into the water and questioning to Chaos why Tails 'stupid device' had to lead them to water. He muttered a few things under his breath about being pissed about the water before staring deeply into the water, at something that caught his eye… he couldn't be sure what it was but it was shiny, sparkly and beautiful. A few seconds passed before a bright light flashed over his eyes and he began to feel giddy. A lovely, beautiful and amazing kind of giddy. It was strange and wonderful… He shook it off before looking around, the first person he saw being Amy. _She was so beautiful…_

While the others spent their time around the hots springs, Cream and Cheese wandered around the clearing looking at different kinds of flora and seeing if there was anything they could find that would help Tails understand why the device lead them here. They wandered around the outskirts, having not found much before finally taking a seat on a lush patch of grass and watching their friends.

'It's beautiful here, Cheese.' Cream smiled, before Cheese exclaimed happily.

'I wish we could find something to help Tails. He is so upset and confused, I hate seeing him like-' Cream cut herself off when she leant back and felt something hard and rough under her hand.

She quickly drew back her hand and looked down to where it was, only to find more grass and vines. She arched an eyebrow in confusion before carefully leaning forward to inspect it closer. She brushed aside the grass, leaves vines and a thick layer of dirt before finding a cement plate beneath it all, with carvings all over it.

'Look, Cheese!' Cream gasped and got her Chao's attention.

She tried hard to make out the carvings but couldn't work it out, she assumed it was all in another language. She picked up the plate and tried to look even closer before being startled by Amy's voice calling her over to the springs. She placed the plate back down and ran over to her friend.

'Hey Cream, come in for a swim. It's beautiful in here!' Amy smiled as her friend approached her.

'Oh, alright!' Cream exclaimed happily, quickly forgetting about the plate.

'Amy, I'm about to tell you something and you have swear to me you won't freak out.' Blaze said firmly from the spring next to her.

'No worries, what's up?' Amy arched an eyebrow.

'It's either I've been in this spring for way too long or Sonic has cupid daggers for you.' Blaze bowed her head awaiting a reaction.

Amy's jaw dropped open and eyes widened as she 'subtly' looked over at Sonic, who was still sitting by the big hot spring. His feet were now dangling over the edge of it, his feet in the water. Something was definitely off… Cream slipped into the spring and looked over at the blue hedgehog as with a confused but happy expression also.

'Oh my, God!' Amy squealed as quietly as she could.

'What the hell is going on?' Blaze question with a severely confused expression.

'Uh, maybe he's finally come to the realisation that he is in love with me?' Amy huffed at her lavender friend.

'Amy, I believe Blue has feelings for you and all but this sure as hell isn't how he's going to admit it.' Blaze smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, unable to admit that she was right before Blaze caught a gaze with Rouge and flagged her and Cosmo over. Cosmo took a seat on the edge of the spring next to Cream and Rouge slipped her body into the spring with Blaze. The lavender feline filled them in on what she had noticed, only for them to turn around and see the Blue Blur was still looking at a certain pink hedgehog out of the corner of his eye.

'Well, this all escalated quickly?' Rouge smirked.

'What got into Mr. Sonic?' Cream asked.

'Beats me, this isn't like him.' Blaze shrugged.

'Can you guys stop making me feel worse about the fact I'll never have a shot with him?' Amy folded her arms.

'Oh come now, Amy. You know as well as I do that all of us, including the boys, think Sonic has feelings for you, he's just too shy to admit it. What he's doing right now baffles me, though.' Cosmo smiled as she placed a comforting hand on the fuchsia hedgehog's shoulder.

All the girls slowly turned their heads to look at Sonic once more who was now leaning back on his hands, his feet dangling in the water and a large cocky grin plastered over his muzzle. The sun shone through a few cracks in the canopy and danced along his fur, making him look more and more irresistible to Amy.

Tails looked over at his brotherly-figure suspiciously before gesturing for Knuckles, Silver and Shadow to follow him over to the blue hedgehog. They sauntered over to him before surrounding him, Tails and Shadow taking a seat either side of him and putting their feet in the water before Silver and Knuckles jumped into the large hot spring.

'What's got you so happy, Faker?' Shadow arched an eyebrow.

'Hmm?' Sonic replied dreamily.

'Sonic? Earth to Sonic?' Tails said, waving a hand in front of his face.

'Huh, yeah? What's up pal?' Sonic replied, snapping out of his trance.

'You ok? You've been staring at Amy really… weird. You're smiling a lot too, you're freaking me out?' Tails smirked.

'Yeah, Sonic, what's up with you?' Knuckles narrowed his eyebrows.

'I'll bet his finally accepted the fact he's got the hots for Amy!' Silver said playfully, splashing the blue hedgehog.

For once, he didn't mind the water, he just brushed it off and allowed the smile to creep back onto his face. He took one last look at the pink hedgehog, who was talking to the girls casually, before chuckling a little. He turned back to his friends and shrugged before standing up, shaking off the water and sped up a tree to take a nap.

The four boys exchanged looks before turning back to their blue friend, trying to fathom what had just happened. Knuckles quickly shook it off and began wading around the spring a little more before looking around and spotting something… something shiny, sparkly and beautiful…

'Hey guys, take a look at this.' Knuckles said, still looking down at the object.

Silver swam towards him while Shadow and Tails leant over to look down on the object which was dazzling in front of them. They stared on in silence, unable to take their eyes away from it before…

'Argh!' Shadow exclaimed after a bright light flashed before his eyes.

'What the hell was... hm.' Knuckles began before trailing off into a goofy smile.

'I feel funny.' Silver said with the same goofy smile as the red echidna.

'It's a good funny, though.' Tails added.

Shadow gave the three a ridiculously puzzled look, his eyes almost popping out of his head in shock. He shook it off before waving his hand in front of Tails' face who was still sitting next to him, hoping to snap him out the weird trance he and the other two were clearly in.

'What the hell was that? What is wrong with you guys?' Shadow said as he clapped his hands in front of their faces.

'Wrong? Absolutely nothing, I feel awesome.' Silver sighed.

Shadow continued to watch them in shock as the slowly wandered off in their own directions, still with 'stupid' smiles on their faces, before sitting down on the grass to rest or play with a certain device. The ebony and crimson hedgehog turned to the girls who were still gathered around two of the small springs, oblivious to what had just happened. Shadow stood up and began to walk around, trying to shake it all off.

'I'm going for a run, I'll be back.' Shadow said bluntly as he walked past the girls.

'You alright?' Rouge asked.

'Yep.' He replied before dashing away, leaving a black streak behind him.


	5. What Now?

Later that night, after Shadow returned after a long run, the girls began to unpack more of the necessary supplies that were stored away in the bottom of the backpacks and small boxes. Cream and Cosmo were beginning to ration out some food as Amy, Blaze and Rouge were setting out some bedding before something really strange happened…

'Here let me.' Tails said politely as he sat down by Cosmo.

He took away the tools she was using to prepare the meal and began making it himself. Cosmo and Cream couldn't help but exchanged confused looks before looking back at the two-tailed fox. It wasn't exactly rare that he would make a meal for the gang, but it was still a surprise that he would willingly sit down next to the seedrian girl and brush his hands against hers without stuttering or blushing like crazy. Nevertheless, the two girls shrugged it off before doing whatever Tails would allow them to help out.

While the two girls watched on as the fox prepared everyone's meal, Amy, Blaze and Rouge were chatting away as they were setting up the little bedding they had. They couldn't help but bring up how Sonic had been looking at Amy earlier that day, causing Amy to blush and the other two to laugh and tease. That was, until an even crazier incident came about…

'Let me help you out there.' Knuckles said before winking at a certain ivory bat.

'Huh?' Rouge said without thinking, a confused expression plastered all over her face.

Knuckles laughed as Silver and Sonic walked up behind him and began making the bedding for the girls, forcing them to slide back and watch on in shock. They also exchanged confused and shocked looks, not sure whether or not to laugh in an attempt to make themselves feel better or run away and find a doctor. Rouge turned her head to find Shadow leaning up against a tree with his usual pissed off expression radiating all over him, except it was obvious he was just as confused as them.

Rouge turned back when she saw Cream walking over to the ebony hedgehog, more than likely going to ask questions, considering she was the only one who could get anything out of him…

'Mr. Shadow?' Cream asked politely.

'Yes?' The ebony hedgehog huffed, not even facing her.

'Can I please ask you something, Mr. Shadow?'

'What's that?'

'Can you please tell me what's wrong with the other boys? They're acting awful strange.'

'If I knew, Cream, I'd tell you. They're lucky I haven't whacked it out of them yet, it's disgusting.'

'You wouldn't really do that, would you, Mr. Shadow?!'

Shadow turned to see Cream scared face before sighing and relaxing his entire body. He eventually sat down, causing the young rabbit to sit down beside him with a friendly smile. He didn't mind, simply because it was Cream, he had recently become quite protective of the young rabbit. Maybe because she was young and sweet, maybe because she reminded him of Maria. Although, nothing and no one could replace his beloved Maria.

'No, I won't… Yet.' Shadow said, mumbling the last part.****

After the others finally finished messing around, well that's what they were doing according to Shadow, they built a small fire and gathered around it to eat. The girls and Shadow still couldn't get over how strange the boys were acting, they willingly sat down next to the girls by the campfire. Silver with Blaze, Knuckles with Rouge, Tails with Cosmo and Sonic with Amy. As much as the girls were in shock, they were exactly going to let this kind of opportunity slide… well, this was Rouge and Amy's tactic anyway.

After dinner, when they all got to talking like they normally would (which relieved Shadow that _something _was going normal), the boys began making moves on the girls they were sitting next to. Knuckles wasn't hesitant to wrap his arm subtly around Rouge's hourglass figured hips. It startled her at first, but she was determined to see how far she could push the echidna's boundaries, so she simply leaned into him. Cream smiled while the ebony hedgehog sitting next to her thought he was going to vomit.

As Sonic and Silver were deep in conversation, and Amy was having a small conversation with Cosmo sitting next to her, Sonic willingly laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand. Amy suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence, causing Cosmo to tilt her head as if to question her actions. Amy darted her eyes to make Cosmo look down, shocking the two of them. They looked back at each other, unable to speak for lack of any sort of explanation. Amy suddenly felt the blue hedgehogs finger play with hers before he began tracing her hand and giving her a coy smile. Amy couldn't help but giggle and squeeze his hand back, not letting the opportunity _slip through her fingers._

'So, Tails, what's the device telling us now?' Silver asked.

'_Thank God, normal conversation.' Shadow thought to himself._

'Well, it's still saying this is where the mysterious power was coming from. I checked out the weather too, and it's going to be raining and hailing pretty heavily over the next few days. We're going to have to say in this secluded clearing where it's safe for the time being.' Tails answered.

'Well, that certainly doesn't bother me.' Silver smiled before looking at Blaze.****

The now beet red feline gave a nervous smile back before Silver shuffled closer to her and snuggled up. She leaned back into him, trying not to look awkward or like she was being harsh on him. She looked over at the other girls who simply shrugged, unable to come with any possible answers. Although, now that they would have to stay in this clearing a few more days, they figured it would give them time to find an answer, as nervous as it made them.

'Well, I'm going to make some more adjustments on The Chaos Emerald Locator 2.0 and then hit the hey! Night everyone.' Tails smiled.

After everyone had said goodnight to the two-tailed fox, he said his own sweet goodnight t Cosmo before giving her a small peck on the cheek. He smiled coyly before standing up and walking off with his small contraption, leaving Cosmo bewildered. The other girls looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she simply sat there with her mouth agape and eyes almost falling out of her head. Her cheeks were a fiery red as she slowly brought her hand up to her cheek where Tails had kissed her and touched it gently. This was certainly out of the ordinary… it was time for bed!

The next morning, Shadow woke late to find everyone except Cream awake and hanging around the hot springs. Not exactly weird, except for the fact it wasn't just the boys who were acting strange now! Shadow sat up to find four couples in a hot spring each, Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge and Silver and Blaze. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up from what he swore and prayed to Chaos was a dream.

'I'm so proud of you for getting in the water, Sonikku.' Amy said playfully as she snuggled into Sonic's fur.

'Anything for you, beautiful.' Sonic winked and pecked her on the forehead, making her blush.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' Shadow screeched in his head._

'It's amazing here, could definitely hang in here forever.' Knuckles said as he rest his eyes and leaned back, his arm around Rouge.

'That certainly doesn't sound too bad. In a gorgeous hot spring with my Knuckie.' Rouge winked before kissing the side of his lips, causing him to blush and kiss her neck once.

_'Jesus Christ, I'm going to puke.' Shadow shook his head._

He stood up and walked over to where Cream was still sleeping and shook her until she finally woke up. She looked around in shock and confusion as Shadow picked her up and made her stand before leading her over to where he had previously been.

'Look.' He huffed.

'Good morning, Mr. Shadow?' Cream said hesitantly.

'Look, Cream! Look at them!'

'They're, uh… um.' Cream trailed off as looked at the others.

'They're disgusting?! This time yesterday everything was normal and now they're… yuck!' Shadow spat.

Cream shrugged before looked back at her friends. As much as she liked to see them happy, it was a bit much for her. Shadow was still ranting about them to the young rabbit, but she tried to block it out the longer he went. He started talking about stuff she didn't understand, but she knew it was dirty and something she would probably have to talk to her Mama or Amy about to understand.

She wasn't as frustrated as Shadow, but she was just as curious…


	6. This Is Getting Out Of Hand!

When Shadow had finished ranting, he told Cream he was going for another run because he couldn't stand to look at them any longer. After he left, Cream watched the black steak he left behind him until it disappeared, hoping he was ok. She suspected his behaviour was mostly because he genuinely didn't care for public displays of affection, but it probably had something to do with Maria. Maybe a sign of relationships or affection made him think of her? She didn't really know the relationship they had before she died, but she knew that they were so close nothing could have torn them apart before her death.

The rabbit quickly shook these sad thoughts from her head before turning back to the supplies and began to prepare a late breakfast with Cheese, hopefully that would bring the others out of their weird trance for at least a little bit.

'Cosmo? Silver? Guys, come and get something to eat!' Cream exclaimed.

'Ciao, ciao!' Cheese added.

'Coming Cream!' Cosmo giggled as she laced her hands with Tails' and pulled him out of the spring.

As Cosmo and Tails headed towards Cream, the other three duos began to get out of their own springs and follow along. They sat down around where last night's campfire had been and began to eat bundles of fruit that Cream had found. Cream cautiously watched on as everyone participated in small talk as they ate the fruit, appearing to be acting normal again, allowing Cream to let out a sigh of relief.

'Where's Shadow gone?' Tails asked as he stuffed a few berries in his mouth.

'Oh, uh… He told me he was going for a run, I'm sure he'll be back soon.' Cream smiled, not daring to tell them why he went for a run.

'Hmph, I'll bet he's just jealous he hasn't got a woman as gorgeous as mine.' Silver said as he tapped Blaze on the hip.

'_Oh, bother. Shadow won't be happy when he gets back.' Cream thought to herself._****

'So what are we supposed to do for the next few days? I mean, we all know this one is going to go crazy if he can't run.' Amy said, gesturing to Sonic.

'Oh come on, babe, I would stop for you.' Sonic said as he pulled her close.

'Oh, you're so sweet, Sonikku.' Amy blushed as she snuggled into him.

Amy looked at the girls quickly, exchanging girly, loved up looks before giggling a little before they all huddled in closer to their… uh… well, the boys. As they did, they boys would play with their hair or trace down their back as they all exchanged happy looks before looking back down at their… uh, the girls. Knuckles felt Rouge squeeze him tight, which Silver seemed to notice, causing the two boys to exchange a look and wink at each other.

Cream may have only been nine years old and the baby of the group, but she knew what that wink meant. She suddenly felt a nervous pain in her stomach as it rose up, causing her to sweat nervously and want to cry out. She tried hard to hide it, but she had never been a good liar.

'Cream, sweetie, are you ok?' Rouge said, noticing her behaviour.

'Hm? Oh uh… Yes, just feeling a little un well.' She lied, although technically it was true.

'You should take a dip in the springs, Cream. Just relax for a bit, I'm sure it will do you some good.' Sonic smiled as he leant over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Something normal, finally. Although, judging from her six close friend's behaviour in the past 24 hours and the fact that Tails device lead them here, she was a little suspicious about those springs. Which made her think back to yesterday before any of it started, when she found the cement plate. It was carved with writing in a different language, but she couldn't read it. That had to mean something!

'Maybe…' She said, unconvincingly.

'Oh come on, Cream. We'll go with you, come on girls.' Blaze said with a large smile as she stood up causing the other girls to follow.

'Well, ok then.' Cream smiled at them.

_'At least when Shadow comes back he'll see the boys alone, which should keep his temper at bay.' Cream thought to herself as she followed the girls to the large spring._

As the girls lead the young rabbit over the large, centred hot spring, the boys watched them as they left, unable to drop their gaze. When the group of ladies finally slipped into the spring, the boys finally dropped their eye level and remained silent for a minute, thinking about the girls they had been sitting next to only seconds ago.

'Damn, she's beautiful.' Sonic said with a goofy grin, referring to a certain pink hedgehog.

'It's about time you admitted it, Sonic.' Tails smirked.

'You're one to talk? I never thought you'd have the balls to talk to Cosmo without blushing.' Sonic said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

'As much as the other girls are my good friends and all, none of them compare to Rouge. She's nothing short of a supermodel.' Knuckles said proudly.

'Pfft, Blaze is so hot that it physically comes out of her palms. I somehow doubt any of you can beat that.' Silver chuckled with his nose in the air.

'We sound like a group of girls, and for once I don't even care.' Sonic said dreamily as he leant back and rested his eyes.

'I don't know about you guys but, I'm feeling pretty manly. Tonight, that beautiful, angelic bat is _mine._' Knuckles said as he stared at Rouge, narrowing his eyes.

Silver, Sonic and Tails looked at him in surprise and almost pride, knowing exactly what he was talking about. They exchanged looks before giving him strong pats on the back, thumbs up and fist pumps. Tails asked him if that was all he wanted, which the hot headed echidna grew very offended by. He quickly went into a rant about how he loved her and wanted to spend forever and a day with her.

As the boys agreed with him, and went into talking about their own… uh… well, the girls they were with, Shadow had returned from his run and casually walked up to them. He was relieved to see it was just the boys sitting alone, of course that was until he heard the topic of conversation.__

'So are you going to ask her out officially?' Sonic asked Silver.

'I could ask you the same thing, Blue?' He replied.

Shadow tipped his head back and rolled his eyes as he lost all energy to keep his body standing upright, instead it was now just limp. He couldn't believe they were _still _acting like teenage girls. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before walking up to them and sitting down, hoping he could come up with something to snap them out of it for good.

'Hey Shads, how's it going?' Silver asked as the ebony hedgehog sat down.

'Fine. What are you all up to?' He asked, knowing what the general response would be.

'Just sitting here watching the lovely ladies take a swim.' Tails replied as his eyes fixated on Cosmo.

'They sure are a great group of girls.' Sonic added, his eyes glazing over as he watched Amy splash Cream.

_'Oh sweet, Chaos. Make it stop.' Shadow thought as he mentally face palmed._

'That's it, I'm going to ask her out when they come back over.' Silver said, full of confidence as he watched the lavender feline.

'I plan on doing it tonight when I get Rouge _alone._' Knuckles winked.

'WHAT?!' Shadow snapped, without thinking.

'Oh, Knuckles plans on-'

'I've worked out exactly what he plans on doing!' Shadow cut Tails off. 'Have you guys lost your minds?!'  
><strong><br>**The ebony hedgehog was quickly met with a mix of confused and slightly aggravated expressions from his friends at his outburst. He quickly went into a rant about how two days ago they wouldn't go near the girls and now they were planning the rest of their lives together. He constantly clapped in front of their faces, praying it would do something to snap them out of it. Shadow was really beginning to lose his sanity…

'I hope he asks me out soon, I think I'm in love!' Cosmo exclaimed before she began to giggle.

'He will, Cosmo. We all know Tails feels the same!' Amy giggled with her.

'To be honest, I have no doubt that hose love-struck boys will be at our feet before the night's out!' Rouge exclaimed, causing the girls to laugh.

Cream simply watched on and pretended to agree with them, keeping herself occupied by petting Cheese who was now sitting on her lap. She would giggle every now and then, trying not to look suspicious or confused, although she knew as well as anyone else she wasn't very good at what she was doing. She certainly wasn't going to hold out much longer…

'Cheese looks awful cosy there on your lap, Cream.' Blaze smiled.

_'Thank goodness.' Cream thought, the topic of conversation changing to her pet chao._

'Yes, he always goes to sleep on my lap when I pet him. I think it might be the heat from the springs sending him to sleep faster to!' Cream giggled as she dangled her feet in the water.

'It's like you've got yourself a little baby! Makes you look like your mama, Cream.' Amy smiled, causing Cream to genuinely smile at the compliment. Her Mama, Vanilla was beautiful.

'I definitely want kids one day, I love them.' Cosmo said dreamily, looking at Tails out of the side of her eye.

'With anyone in particular?' Blaze winked, causing the seedrian to splash her.

_'Uh oh…' Cream thought as she stopped stroking Cheese._

'You can talk, Blaze? We all know how much you love Silver.' Cosmo giggled.

'She's right. We know you pretend not to but it's obvious, well it is more so now. I'm proud of you, girl!' Amy giggled as she hugged her friend.

'I'm happy for you too, Amy. Sonic can barely stand to be away from you, look at him over there!' Blaze said, gesturing to the blue blur.

'Now all we have to do is find Cream a hunk and we're all set?' Rouge winked, causing the four to look at the young rabbit.

_'CRAP!' Cream cursed in her head._

'What about Charmy?' Cosmo suggested.

'He's three years younger than me a-and very immature. I think not, girls.' Cream backed herself up nervously.

'She's right. How about that new guy that moved to the city? A young rabbit, not much older than Cream. Very cute, sweet, I've seen him around, I think his name is Michael.' Amy giggled as she looked at her young sisterly-figure.

'Yes! Absolutely!' Blaze squealed with glee.

'Oh, uh… I really don't-'

'Oh come on, Cream! You'd love him!' Rouge cut her off.

'Ciao?' Cheese said as he woke up.

'Uh, let's talk about this when we get home. I'm going to go and get Cheese some fruit.' Cream said with a nervous smile before walking away.

As the young rabbit walked over to a small berry bush she had found during breakfast, she couldn't help but think about everyone's crazy and unnatural behaviour. Well, unnatural for her friends anyway. She couldn't help but think back to the cement plate again, it meant something and she knew it. How she was going to read it though, was something she needed to work out…


	7. We Need A Solution

That night, as Amy and Cosmo were preparing the group's meal, Tails and Sonic were practically clinging to them. They had their arms wrapped around their stomachs from behind and whispered sweet things into their ears as they gently kissed the girl's shoulders, throwing them off guard every chance they got. The two teen girls giggled and blushed at every action, waiting for the moment they would finally be asked out.

'So beautiful, what do you say we make this official?' Sonic whispered.

'Are you asking me out, Sonic?' Amy said casually, trying to hide her squeals on the inside.

'Maybe?' Sonic winked before Amy walked a few steps away.

'Well, maybe you'll have to try a little harder.' Amy smiled coyly.

'Be mine, gorgeous?' Sonic whispered in her ear after walking back over to her.

Amy giggled, unable to hide her excitement any longer before tilting her head back and allowing the masculine, blue hedgehog to kiss her, exploring her entire mouth while tracing her stomach with his gloved hands. They didn't care that their best friends could see them, they all only smiled anyway. Cosmo and Tails continued to make dinner as Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Silver sat around the campfire.

Shadow rolled his eyes and held back the vomit before walking over to the large hot spring to where Cream was relaxing. She seemed to be a lot calmer than she was earlier today, but she still seemed somewhat sad. The ebony hedgehog wasn't one to get involved in stuff such as this but he felt the need to for Cream.

'How's it going?' He asked as he sat down by the spring.

'Fine, Mr. Shadow. How are you?' Cream smiled up at him.

'Queasy. I've had enough of them.'

'Oh, Mr. Shadow, it's romantic. Over the top, yes, but romantic.'

'It's gross.' He insisted.

'I'm sure we'll work out how to stop it.' Cream smiled hopefully.

'Yeah, I'll kill them all.' Shadow huffed.

Cream simply rolled her eyes and smiled as she shook her head at the ebony hedgehog. She sank into the spring for a few minutes more in blissful silence with Shadow seated on the bank before Cosmo called the two over for food. They walked over to find the four couple snuggled up in each other's embraces, which made Cream think maybe this all was a bit too much.

'Here you are, guys.' Blaze said as she passed two bowls up to Cream and Shadow.

'Thank you, Miss Blaze.' Cream smiled.

'How did you like the spring, now that you actually got to relax in it?' Rouge smiled at Cream.

'It was very nice, thank you, Miss Rouge.' Cream smiled.

'You know, I think we should go and _relax _in there later?' Knuckles winked at the ivory bat, causing Silver and Sonic to smile and Shadow to burn with anger.

'That doesn't sound too bad to me.' Rouge winked back.

Sonic and Silver mentally high-fived their hot headed friend as Shadow shot daggers at him. Tails began to feel the pressure as Cosmo nuzzled in closer to him, causing the other girls to notice and giggle at Cosmo. Cream couldn't believe this was all unfolding before her, she was even more surprised that she actually understood it.

Later that evening, Silver and Blaze had gone to bed and got to talking to each other, Sonic and Amy remained around the campfire where they continued to hold each other and make out in the open clearing. Shadow couldn't help but stare at Rouge and Knuckles in the hot spring, tempted to knock Knuckles flat on his behind.

'Mr. Shadow, you're going to burn a whole in his forehead.' Cream came up behind the ebony hedgehog.

'Dirty son of a-'

'Please, Mr. Shadow.' Cream cut him off.

'Sorry. It's just so weird and it's freaking me out!'

'I'm sure we'll work it out.' She said, trying to sound hopeful.  
>Shadow finally ignored Cream's hopeful gestures and went back to staring at the couple in the hot spring. He sat in silence for a minute more, watching Knuckles make the moves on the ivory bat before his head shot up with wide eyes, Cream looking at him in surprise. She arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say something… that was until he looked at her with a cheesy grin.<p>

'What is it?' Cream asked nervously.

'I've got a plan.' He said with excitement.

In the large spring, it was hot, steamy and dark… and there was water their too. Rouge felt excited and scared at the same time in Knuckles' warm embrace as he smiled at her continuously before kissing her everywhere from the shoulders up. Rouge felt the butterflies exploding in her stomach as her heart beat faster and faster, she was unable to hold back the giggles any longer.

'I want you.' Knuckles whispered.

'I know.' Rouge smiled.

Just as the two were about to go in for another kiss…

'HI GUYS!' Cream exclaimed as she jumped into the spring, scaring the life out of the two.

'Oh uh, hey there, Cream.' Rouge blushed.

'Whatcha doin'?' Cream said with a large cheesy grin.

'Shouldn't you be putting Cheese to bed, Cream?' Knuckles said through gritted teeth.

'He's already asleep, that's why I'm here. Oh, and here come Tails and Cosmo!' Cream exclaimed.

Knuckles and Rouge turned their heads to see the fox and seedrian walking towards them. Cosmo jumped in the spring next to her best friend while Tails followed behind slowly, avoiding any and all eye contact with Knuckles. He knew he was dead meat the second the hot headed echidna got him alone.

'Ahhh, it's beautiful in here.' Cosmo sighed as Tails slipped in next to her.

'Yes, yes it is.' Rouge smiled awkwardly.

Cream and Cosmo let out an audible sigh as Cosmo laced fingers with Tails under the water. Tails kept his eyes on the beautiful, green seedrian, now able to feel a hole burning in his forehead. Shadow was watching from the sidelines, a large grin plastered over his muzzle. He chuckled before turning around and finding a lovely patch of grass to get comfortable on before falling into a deep sleep.

'Oh, how sweet are they all over there in the spring?' Amy giggled.

'Not as sweet as the girl here in my arms.' Sonic said, nuzzling into her shoulder.

The fuchsia hedgehog blushed and giggled before allowing her new boyfriend to pin her to the ground and kiss every inch of her face and neck. He held her tight in his arms as her made his way up to her lips and began to explore her mouth, making her smile with excitement but making her nervous at the same time. She'd never been so wrapped up in someone before, she'd never felt so in love. She was quickly torn away from her thoughts as the man on top of her pulled her lips away from hers, making her nervous.

'What's wrong?' She asked, full of fear.

'I love you.' He smiled.

'I love you, too. She smiled back before pulling him close again.

The next morning, everyone woke up early and made breakfast together before eating a delicious meal of fruit and yoghurt that they had brought along from home. After breakfast, Sonic and Silver went for a run, Tails tinkered away on the device while Knuckles watched over him while the girls made their way to the springs yet again.

Cream stayed on the bank of the spiring with Cheese in her lap and pet him softly, causing him to drift off into a dreamy sleep. She looked down at him sleeping, making her smile genuinely for the first time in a few days. She was quickly torn away from her happy thoughts after hearing one of the girls squeal at being splashed by the warm water. She let out a deep sigh, wishing things would go back to normal. All this romance was beginning to get too much, even for her.

'How you doing, kid?' Shadow asked, walking up behind her.

'I'm ok, Mr. Shadow. How are you?' Cream asked the ebony hedgehog.

'Confused. When Knuckles and Sonic of all people start acting lovey dovey, you tend to get highly suspicious. Plus, I forced Tails to look at the weather again and it still says it's unsafe to leave her for at least another day or two. I'm going to go mad, I swear to Chaos.'

'Well, Mr. Shadow, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling the same. I mean, I'm used to Amy acting this way but certainly not Miss Rouge or Miss Blaze, and Cosmo only ever blushes when Tails comes up. I don't know where this has all come from. What do you think?'

'I think it has something to do with these springs. As crazy as it sounds, it makes sense. Tails' device leading us here and then they all turn batshit crazy?'

'Mr. Shadow…' Cream cringed at his cursing.

'Sorry.' He rolled his eyes and sighed.

'I think I found something that may help us though, come with me.'


	8. Answers

While the boys still had their eyes fixated on the girls in the hot springs, Shadow ad Cream snuck away to the outskirts of the spring's clearing. The young rabbit led the ebony hedgehog to a small patch of leaves and vines that she used to cover the plate when she first found it. She knelt down and began to uncover it as Shadow grew increasingly impatient, not unlike his blue counterpart.

'Here it is.' Cream said as she pulled it out of the dirt.

Shadow's eyes widened as he knelt down next to her and took the cement tablet from her. He dusted off the excess dirt and inspected it closer, looking at the strange markings and carving that were imprinted on it.

'Can you read it, Mr. Shadow?' Cream asked.

'Where did you find this?' Shadow asked, ignoring her original question.

'Right here, a few hours after we arrived. I was going to say something until Amy called me away and I forgot about it.'

'Well, on the bright side this explains the device's attraction to the place… and everyone's crazy behaviour.'

'Really?! Please read it to me, Mr. Shadow.' Cream begged.

'There's a lot to it, Cream, but I'll give you the basics.'

Shadow sat down comfortably, causing Cream to follow, as he flipped the plate over a few times more. He took in a deep breath and shook his head before looking back at the others, making sure that hadn't noticed his and Cream's absence just yet.

'It says that these springs are ancient, discovered by the most powerful Chao Colony that existed back at least ten thousand years ago, but I can't be too sure. The Chao colony apparently christened these springs as Emerald Springs, due to the seven small springs representing the chaos emeralds and the large one in the centre representing the Master Emerald.'

'Wow, that makes sense. How did we not notice it before?' Cream questioned, more to herself than the Ultimate Life Form.

'Probably because I didn't really care and the others were too involved with each other?' Shadow huffed.

'Just keep reading, Mr. Shadow.' Cream sighed.

'Fine. After the christening, they blessed the springs with a mix of their own powers, the strongest of all being love and lust. Gross…' Shadow shuddered.

'Please keep reading.' Cream smiled.

'The powers take over a being when they near the spring that represents a Master emerald. Deep at the bottom of the spring lies a gem, bestowed by the colony, that will set the spell in motion. When the person looks at it, a bright light takes over their body and sets off a trigger in their mind to become infatuated with the person they're truly meant to be with. Sweet Chaos, this is ridiculous…' Shadow huffed.

'I think it's romantic! Now we know for sure that Sonic and Amy are meant to be together! Same goes for the others, this is exciting! But, I haven't seen the girls even go near the large spring until they took me there earlier. Why are they so loved up too?' Cream asked.

'It says here that it only takes one side of the party for the powers to take effect. I'm going to guess that's why the girls were normal up until the next morning, because the guys saw the gem and it took over them.'

'So how do we stop it? As sweet as it is, it's starting to scare me.' Cream admitted.

'Well, I can't really make out that part, it's all scratched out and chipped. What I can see though is something about another flash of light to trigger the gems power to release itself. I think it says it can't be the same gem.' Shadow shrugged.

'I still have one more question.' Cream stated.

'What's that?' Shadow looked at her.

'Why aren't we affected? Why did the others get caught up in the powers and we didn't? We were both at the springs, but nothing? To be honest… It makes me little, well, worried.' Cream sighed and looked down at her lap.

Shadow wasn't the emotional type, but he didn't like seeing Cream upset. He wanted to comfort her, not that he had even the faintest clue what to say. She was nine years old and already worried she wasn't going to find love. He took in a deep breath and place a friendly hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him with hope in her big, brown eyes.

'You wanna know why we weren't affected?' Shadow said with a hint of a smile.

'Yeah?' She answered.

'Because haven't met the person we're supposed to be with yet.' He smiled, causing Cream to smile and give him a small hug.

'So what do we do now? Tails' device must have never picked up an emerald, it was the springs all along, right?' Cream said after a few minutes of silence.

'Right, but I have a feeling if we were to tell the others about this they wouldn't believe us. As much as I hate to admit it, we might have to wait out the next couple of days until we can go home and then use one of Tails' invention, contraption thingamabobs to get a light to flash in front of them.' Shadow huffed.

'I guess that's all we have to go on. It's better than nothing, though.' Cream smiled as the two stood up.

'There is one other thing that doesn't make sense.' Shadow thought allowed.

'What's that, Mr. Shadow?' Cream asked as they began to walk towards the springs.

'This place has been hidden for ten thousand years, right? Obviously because it contains ridiculous amounts of power that could be transformed into anything. So, why hasn't anyone bothered to find it and take it?'

'You mean like, Doctor Eggman?' Cream winced.

'Well, yes. He may be an idiot but at the best of times he can be a genius. Surely he's figured out it exists by now, at least. Whether or not he knows the location is-'

Shadow cut himself off as the two stopped in front of one of the small springs. The water was boiling, bubbles surfacing as the water shook and rippled. They exchanged confused looks as Cream jogged over to the next one and noticed it was doing the same thing. Seconds later, the entire ground beneath them began shaking, causing the girls to shriek and boys to gasp.

The boys ran to the girls and helped them out of the springs as they ran back to their supplies, far enough away from the springs. Shadow and Cream followed them, where Amy hugged the young rabbit as soon as she was near.

'What's happening?' Cosmo said in a shaky voice, trying to stable her feet.

'I don't know! But it's getting worse!' Silver exclaimed, before catching Blaze as she fell over.

Suddenly a ten story metallic beast burst its way through the trees, shrubs and vines and into the clearing. It was red and yellow many metal limbs that had claws, screws and tubes attached to each end of them all. In the centre was a glass window, shielding the driver from the outside world. Low and behold it would be the evil coming to take the powers of the spring.

'Oh no!' Cream screeched.

'Eggman!' Shadow exclaimed.


	9. A Change Of Pace

Shadow looked up at the metallic beast, the obese doctor hiding behind the glass shield. Cream grasped the ebony hedgehog's arm and hid behind his masculine body as she looked up into the glass compartment where the doctor sat. Shadow turned around, expecting to see Sonic and Silver there to back him up, but instead he was horrified to see such a sight…

They were crouched down by the shrubs and vines, the girls in their arms. His mouth fell agape, confusion and shock plaster all over his face. He quickly shook it off after realising it was all thanks to the spring's powers. Even though it was no excuse to cower, the spell of love/lust must have caused them to protect the girls in different ways than usual.****

'OH HOHOHOHO! This is just priceless! Clearly this place possesses more power than anything else!' Eggman laughed as he looked down on the cowering teens.

'Leave, Eggman, or you'll be sorry!' Shadow threatened.

'Is that so, Shadow? You do realise it's you and that pipsqueak against me and the Extractor 7000?' Eggman smirked.

'Mr. Sonic, Mr. Silver! What are you doing?!' Cream practically begged as Shadow stared down the beast.****

The boys simply gave her blank and sorry stares as they held the girls close for comfort. Cream shuddered at the realisation that it really was just her and Shadow out to battle Eggman and his machine. She had total faith in Shadow, but she knew she was practically useless in a situation like this. Plus, even Shadow needs help sometimes.

'Ciao, ciao!' Cheese began to tug on Cream's arm.

'Cheese? What's wrong?' Cream asked.

'CIAO!' Cheese screeched before flying away.

'CHEESE!' Cream cried.

She was quickly torn away from her thoughts of her pet chao as Shadow picked her up bridal style and leapt over to another side of the clearing before they were squashed beneath the foot of the Extractor 7000. Shadow continued to avoid the beast, Cream still in his arms, while still managing to avoid the springs.

'What do you want, Doctor?!' He spat as stopped and put the young rabbit down.

'A holiday down under would be nice.' Eggman snickered.

'I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT?!'

'Oh calm down, Shadow. All I want is to extract the power from these springs and then I'll be on my way.' Eggman shrugged innocently.

'Over my dead body.' The ebony hedgehog arched an eyebrow.

'That can be arranged.' Eggman smiled darkly.

He soon commanded his beast to raise and arm towards Shadow and Cream, firing up it's claw before aluminous beam began to glow in the centre of it. Shadow quickly picked Cream up and dodged the rays of the claw before it struck them down. While the metallic machine tried to find where the ebony hedgehog had disappeared to, he hid Cream behind a bush and out of firing range.

'Stay here, Kiddo.' He said calmly, looking over his shoulder at the beast.

'But Mr. Shadow-'

'Don't argue!' Shadow cut her off before disappearing again.

The young rabbit did as she was told and huddled herself up in a ball behind the vine covered shrub, looking through a few branches where she could see Shadow taking on Eggman and Sonic, Amy and the others huddled up behind shrubs and bushes on the other side of the clearing. Cream was always frightened for her friend's safety in times like this, but never before had she been so confused and scared.

Before she had a chance to think more deeply into it, she felt two very tiny paw grab onto her right shoulder and startle her to her very core. She quickly turned around to see Cheese had returned, with a large grin and at least another fifty chao. Cream's eyes widened and jaw dropped as she lay eyes one all Cheese's little friends. Before she could say anything more, they flew out of the bushes and around the hot spring, as if they were guarding them.

'So that's where he went?' Cream smiled to herself.

Eggman suddenly drew his attention away from Shadow and to the hot springs, where fifty or more chao made up a colony and stood strong around the powerful springs. Sonic and the others also drew their attention to the colony and looked on in shock and awe. Everyone simply stared in silence for a minute more, waiting for a reaction for the colony…

'OH HOHOHOHO! This just keeps getting better! You all think these little _pests _can take on me and my Extractor 7000?' Eggman cackled.

As Shadow sighed in frustration, anger and slight embarrassment, the rest of the gang began to grow more and more scared, and for anyone that knew Sonic and the gang they would know that this was far from their character. Something had to be done now… The only one it wasn't effecting, however, was Cream. She was taking the opposite effect, her own inner beast beginning to surface at the word 'pest' being used to refer to her Cheese.

She let out an almighty, angry scream before using her ears to fly up to just below the canopy, throwing everyone off guard and causing all eyes to fall on her. She was breathing heavily, trying to contain her anger, but it was next to no use. She turned her gaze to Shadow whose expression was priceless, he was shocked and excited at the same time. She gave him a small nod, as if to say 'let's kick ass', before letting out another almighty scream.

'NEVER CALL MY FRIENDS PESTS!' She exclaimed, now focused on Eggman.

'Holy shit…' He muttered under his breath.

'Now it's either you turn around and take that piece of tin with you, or I swear to Chaos I'll make you!' The young rabbit exclaimed.

'Pfft, what are you gunna do, pipsqueak?' Eggman smirked.

'You'll pay for that you ass! I'm not a baby anymore!' Cream spat after a moment of silence, her face red, steam shooting out her ears and her pupils on fire.

'Is she dead set?' Eggman turned to Shadow, genuinely scared.

'Pretty sure, aye.' He answered with a small smile.

Without another second left of patience, Cream formed herself into her own version of Rouge's spin kick, bolting towards the glass shield that enclosed Eggman in the beast and shattered it into a million pieces. Both Eggman and Shadow let out a shriek before falling to the ground, Cream still flying high.

'Woah!' Tails exclaimed from the sidelines.

'Yes! Go, Cream!' Amy shouted.

'Totally taught her that.' Rouge gloating, earning her a kiss from Knuckles.

'Nice work, Kiddo.' Shadow panted.

Cream let her usual, cute grin fall over her muzzle once again at the compliments before flying down and helping Shadow to his feet, something no one would see ever again. Eggman quickly recovered himself from his stunned trance before pulling out a remote and attempting to command the remote the extract the spring's powers. Cream saw this and commanded the Chao colony to stop him.

'CIAO, CIAO!' They all exclaimed as they flew towards him.

Eggman let out a shriek before dropping the remote and throwing his arms up in surrender. The chao colony began to attack him and destroy the remote, causing the Extractor 7000 to grow confused and scared. Shadow and Cream exchanged a cocky grin before charging towards thee metallic machine.

Shadow gripped the young rabbit's wrists before beginning to spin dash faster than he ever had before. Just before they were about to collide with Eggman's latest creation, he flung Cream towards the machine, causing her to impale it's mid-section with her own spin kick. She let out a scream before the entire machine exploded around her and the ebony and crimson hedgehog, surrounding them in fiery debris.

'CREAM!' Blaze and Cosmo cried.

'CIAO!' Cheese cried alone.

The fiery debris exploded again, causing a large flash of light to glaze over everyone's eyes. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver stood still, eyes wide open as Amy, Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze fell to the ground unconscious. Shadow dashed under the debris and pulled Cream out before it exploded again, to find her a little battered and bruised, but happier than he'd ever seen her.

'I did it.' She whispered.

'Yeah, you did kid.' Shadow chuckled.

As the Extractor 7000 fell in a heap on the outskirts of the clearing and Eggman ran for the hills in a cowering heap, the chao colony exclaimed with glee at Cream's safety before leaving themselves, now that the springs were safe once again. Shadow carried Cream back to the other and lay her down as he tried to wake the boys up, who also now lay unconscious.

'Two birds, eh?' Shadow huffed.

'I don't understand?' Cream questioned.

'When you made the machine explode, the fiery light must have trigger the spell out of them.' Shadow said, shaking Silver's body.

'Oh? Well, when will they wake up? How will we know they're back to normal?' Cream arched an eyebrow.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin for a minute before a cheeky smile crept up onto his face. He looked over at the bag of supplies that were behind a few shrubs and walked towards them, rubbing his hands together as he began to chuckle. He rummaged through one of the bags and emptied out one of the large container before walking over to one of the springs and filled it up with the hot water all the way. He stood up straight again, the container in his hands steadily, and eyes fixated on a certain blue hedgehog.

'You wouldn't, Mr. Shadow?' Cream gasped.

'Actually, Cream, I would.' Shadow smiled as he walked forward.

Without another word, he splashed the hot water all over the face of the Blue Blur, waking him up instantly and making him jump up and down in fear. Shadow fell over in tears with laughter, causing Cream to laugh at him, but tried to hide it for Sonic's sake.

'WATER! WATER! GET IT OFF ME! IT'S EVERYWHERE!' Sonic exclaimed as he sped around the clearing.

As he ran laps, the others groaned and slowly awake at all of his noise. They rubbed their heads and eyes before sitting up and looking around, trying to remember what happened. Knuckles couldn't concentrate with all of Sonic's screaming, so he let out a groan before sticking out his foot and allowing Sonic to trip face first into the dirt, causing him, Silver and Shadow to burst into hysterics.

'Yeah, they're back.' Cream giggled turning to Shadow.

As the young rabbit and ebony hedgehog turned back to the others, their smiles quickly faded when they noticed everyone's facial expressions. Sonic and Amy were staring at each other in shock and embarrassment, same with Tails and Cosmo, as well as the others. Something told the two that they all remembered what had happened, even though the spring's powers had worn off.

'You guys ok?' Shadow asked cautiously, causing everyone to turn and look at him and Cream slowly.

'What the hell happened?' Silver asked.

This was going to take a fair bit of explaining…


	10. Awkward, But Worth It!

Shadow and Cream explained everything that had happened, showing them the cement tablet and translating it to explain why things panned out the way they did. Other than that, everyone had a good memory on everything that had happened, for example Rouge and Knuckles still remembered their moment in the springs and were secretly thankful that Shadow forced Cream to destroy that moment. Sonic and Amy suddenly realised they were dating, resulting in the duo barely able to look at each other, even though Amy was secretly dying on the inside with excitement.

The weather outside the secluded clearing was STILL stormy according to Tails' device, but fortunately for them, they would be able to leave the next morning. For the rest of the afternoon, no one had said more than two words to each other, unless it was Cream trying to get the conversation going. It was definitely the most awkward situation the gang had been in, and were looking forward to getting out of it.

'So, uh… who's up for a feed?' Shadow asked awkwardly.

'Yep.' Sonic answered.

'Sure.' Tails added.

Shadow stood up, followed by Sonic and Tails, which were soon followed by Knuckles and Silver, and headed towards the remaining supplies where they began to prepare the final night's meal. The girls bowed their heads awkwardly as they left, still sitting around the campfire with their knees pulled up to their chests. Cream looked at them all and tried to smile, but nothing helped.

'Please try to cheer up, girls. It wasn't anyone's fault, after all.' The young rabbit said, breaking the silence.

'We know, sweetie, but to say the situation is awkward is low-balling to the max.' Rouge shrugged.

'Agreed. When I dreamt of dating Sonic I thought I would at least be talking to him, I mean, this is ridiculous and weird and… I just can't wrap my head around it.' Amy added with a slight chuckle.

'We're going to have to talk to them.' Cosmo admitted.

'You're right, but I'm leaving it until we get home.' Blaze stated firmly.

'That's not such a bad idea, at least it gives you time to figure out how you're going to go about it.' Cream said, trying to lift their spirits.

'I think there is something in particular here we need to think about.' Amy stated nervously.

'What's that?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'Well, when I talk to Sonic about it, given I get the chance and he doesn't ditch every time I try, I'm going to tell him how I feel-'

'Sweetie, I'm pretty sure he knows.' Rouge giggled, causing the others to smirk.

'Let me finish. Anyway, I'm also going to ask how he really feels. You know, should we forget all this ever happened or should we use it to our advantage?' Amy shrugged.

'So you're hoping this experience will coax him to admit he's actually in love with you?' Blaze asked.

'If he really is, then yes.'

'I see your tactic. Well, if we're being honest, I guess I could try that with Silver.' Blaze sighed as she blushed, subtly admitted her feelings for the naïve, playful hedgehog.

'I guess, I can do that with Tails too…' Cosmo mumbled.

Cream smiled at her friends finally admitting their true feelings, that was until she realised one friends was still missing. The girls sudden fixed their gaze on Rouge, who was sitting up straight with her arms folded across her chest. They held their gaze until she finally looked at them back with a ridiculously false confusion.

'What?' She asked.

'Don't play dumb.' Cream mocked, trying her best to play Rouge's voice.

Rouge tried to come out with a comeback but yet again, she had nothing. Amy, Blaze and Cosmo were biting their lips and holding back the tears, trying their hardest not to laugh at the fact this tiny bunny had schooled Rouge for the third time in a matter of days. Rouge pouted as she relaxed her eyelids, still trying to think of something… nothing. She let out a sigh through an embarrassed smile.

'Dammit, kid, where did this all come from?!' Rouge laughed, pulling the girl into an embrace.

'That's just it, Miss Rouge, I'm not a kid anymore.' Cream answered, shocking everyone at her maturity.

'You're right, but don't think I won't be getting you back! Argh, fine. I'll be doing the same when I talk to that hot headed echidna.' Rouge admitted.

The girls finally let themselves burs into a fit of laughter, rolling around on the grass and grasping their stomachs as they gasped for air. It felt good to laugh again all together, especially for Cream, she was so glad to have her friends back to normal. The boys heard their laughter and simply looked at them strangely over their shoulders, curious and slightly nervous as to what they could be laughing at.

'God, they're weird.' Knuckles huffed.

'Thank God, you're back!' Shadow exclaimed.

Without thinking, the ebony hedgehog death gripped the red echidna and held him tight. Sonic, Silver and Tails' jaws dropped and eyes bulged out of their heads at the sight before them… was Shadow _hugging _someone? Not just someone, Knuckles?! It really must have been a crazy few days for the Ultimate life form.

The next morning, the weather outside of the clearing had cleared up… thank Chaos. The gang got up bright and early, packed up their remaining supplies and began to trek through the thick bushland back to the X-Tornado. After Tails' had done some more tweaking on his small contraption, he discovered a much faster way to get back, which would only take a few hours to hike back. Not exactly ideal, but certainly better than the first time around.

After a few falls, some cuts and bruises, rest stops and some lost bets which led to Cosmo and Cream getting carried the remainder of the way by Rouge and Blaze, they finally made their way back to the X-Tornado. Needless to say, the girls would only talk to one another, and the boys did the same, considering they could barely look at each other in the eye. The quickly threw their bags and boxes into the ship's storage compartment after removing all the large leaves and vines that protected the ship's exterior while they were gone.

Tails' jumped into the driver's seat and fired her up, causing Blaze, Amy, Cosmo and Cream to quickly take their seats in the Tornado as Knuckles and Rouge made themselves comfortable on the Tornado's wings. As for the three hedgehogs, they were ready for a nice, long run. As soon as Tails and the other were in the air, they were off leaving streaks of colour behind them, more excited than ever to get home.

As the sky was beginning to dawn on sunset, the X-Tornado landed safely out the front of Sonic and Tails' Mobian home. Sonic, Silver and Shadow collapsed on the grass as the others got out of the Tornado and unloaded the supplies before the two-tailed kitsune put away his hope, pride and joy. The gang slowly trudged upstairs and dumped the supplies in the living room before making their way back to the garage, getting ready to part ways back to their own homes.

'Well, I guess Cream and I should be going home now. We're sorry we couldn't find what we set out to find.' Cosmo said through a hopeful smile.

'There's always next time.' Sonic said with his signature thumbs up.

'Hey, uh, Cosmo… I'll walk you home, if you'd like?' Tails asked nervously.

'I'd like that.' She responded equally as nervous.

Shadow and Cream quickly exchanged looks, surprised at how fast that was moving along. Cream couldn't help but smile as she walked out the garage door with Cosmo and Tails, that was until she was suddenly swept off her feet into a bridal position.

'I'll have you home in seconds!' Shadow smirked before dashing away.

'Ah, perfect! That will give them the chance to talk alone!' Cream exclaimed over the wind as they were on the run.

'That was the plan!'

Seconds later, Shadow arrived at Cream's door step and dropped her down before and ruffling her hair, attempting to be friendly or brotherly in some way. Cream gave him a large, wide-eyed grin as she thanked him for taking her home, causing him to simply nod as a response before turning around and walk back down her path. He was stopped in his tracks when he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his torso.

'Thank you for being my friend, Mr. Shadow.' Cream smiled, gripping him tightly.

'Well, someone's gotta look after you, eh?' Shadow smiled before turning around and giving her a quick hug back.

He let go and dashed down the road at lightning speed, headed towards his own home. Cream waved to him as he left before walking inside her own home to be greeted by Vanilla, her Mama, who asked her all about her adventure at the kitchen table where they talked and waited for Cosmo to return with Tails…

'Well, I guess I'll be headed out too.' Amy said with a polite smile.

'Me too, sorry we couldn't find the emeralds.' Blaze added.

'Next time.' Knuckles shrugged.

'Want some company for the walk home?' Sonic asked, looking at Amy.

'Sure.' She smiled.

'How about you, Princess?' Silver smiled cheesily.

'As long as you stop calling me princess, then fine.' She smiled as she punched him playfully.

As the two duos walked out the garage door, walking their own separate ways, Knuckles and Rouge couldn't help but stare as they left. Blaze and Silver spent a lot more time here now, so they each had a small place here now, which was really nice. This was the first time Sonic had ever walk Amy home, or walked in general really.

'They're idiots.' Rouge giggled.

'You're not wrong.' Knuckles huffed, causing Rouge's smile to fade.

'Well, I guess I'll be going then.' She sighed.

The ivory bat slowly made her way for the garage door, waiting and hoping that the red echidna would offer to walk her home too, but nothing. Little did she know, he really wanted to, he was trying but he couldn't force the words out. She stopped at the door and turned around to face him before giving him the tiniest smile and a small wave before disappearing before the wall. Knuckles let out an annoyed sigh before cursing himself at not asking her.

'Wait! Rouge!' He exclaimed, his mouth moving faster than his brain.

He ran out of the garage and caught up to the ivory bat who was a few paces down the path. She turned around to face him, a surprised yet hopeful look on her face as he stood in front of her, now speechless again.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Um… Uh, do you, uh? Walk? Home?' He stuttered awkwardly.

'If that's the best you got, then sounds great.'

'Sorry.' He blushed at his foolish attempt. 'You know, uh, I'm really sorry about everything that happened at the springs.'

'What exactly are you sorry for?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'Well, you probably think I'm a bit of a sleaze now, but I swear I didn't mean to do it. It was the springs and-'

'Don't sweat it. I don' think that at all, I know it wasn't you. I guess we just… move on now.'

Knuckles was slightly taken aback by her comment, knowing this wasn't like her at all. He turned to look at her and noticed she was genuinely sad and disappointed, what was even more surprising was she was failing to hide it. Either that or she simply no longer cared. He grabbed her hand in his and stopped walking, startling her as he pulled her back to face him.

'What if I don't want to move on now?' Knuckles smiled coyly.

'And what if I do?' Rouge said, her playful side returning.

'Don't play dumb, Rouge.'

Knuckles laughed before pulling her close and kissing her deeply in the middle of the dirt pathway in Knothole, Mobius. They smiled within their kiss, exploring each other's mouths and bodies before breaking away for desperately needed air. Knuckles suddenly picked her up bridal style and ran her the rest of the way home, it wasn't exactly as fast as the hedgehogs but it was still pretty great according to Rouge. For the first time ever… the ivory bat and the red echidna felt _love._

Meanwhile, Blaze and Silver were at Blaze's front door, bidding each other goodnight. It had been a pretty silent walk home, which panned out alright considering it wasn't exactly a long walk, even though it felt like it. Silver said goodbye for the hundredth time before finally forcing himself to break his eye contact with the lavender feline and walk down her path. Blaze cursed under her breath as she watched him walk away.

'Silver?' She shouted, causing him to turn around.

'Yeah?'

Blaze feel silent, completely at a lack for words before running down her own bath and leaping into the grey hedgehog's arms before kissing him gently on the lips, scaring the life out of him. She remained there, scared and excited, waiting for him to react. His eyes were wide open as he tried to assess the situation, but finally gave in and pulled her close as he kissed her back passionately. They eventually broke away for air and rested their foreheads together.

'That was probably the scariest thing I've ever done.' Blaze giggled.

'I'm glad you did it.' Silver laughed.

As the two continued to laugh and remain in each other's warm embrace, Tails and Cosmo were slowly warming up to each other again, as awkward as it was, they were giving it a go. They were still slowly walking down the dirt track towards Vanilla and Cream's home where Cosmo also lived.

'So, are you glad to be headed home?' Tails smiled.

'Absolutely, you?' Cosmo replied.

'Yeah, it's been a weird few days.'

'You are not wrong.'

'You know I'm, uh… sorry about everything that happened.' Tails said after a few minutes of silence.

'Oh, uh, it's ok. It wasn't anyone's fault.' Cosmo said as they walked up the path to Cream's house.

'Can I, uh, ask you something?' Tails said nervously.

'Of course.'

'Maybe, um… we could, uh… you know-'

Tails was quickly cut off by the feels off two petite hands on his cheeks, forcing him to come face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She gave him a sweet smile before pecking him gently on the lips, surprising him and causing him to blush furiously. She quickly released her grip and squeezed his hand once before heading towards the door.

'I'd love to, Tails.' She giggled before walking inside.

Tails watched her walk inside and continued to stare at the door for at least another minute, little did he know Cosmo was sitting on the ground on the other side. He let a smile drift across his face as he slowly began to wander back down the path, but he was unable to hold his excitement in for long…

'YES!'


	11. True Love

While all the friends in the Sonic team were busy admitting their true feelings, Sonic and Amy were still walking towards Amy's cottage home. In all honesty, Amy couldn't believe her blue hero had _walked_ the entire way without complaining or getting jumping, she was definitely impressed. The blue blur was obviously nervous, which Amy found sweet and almost shocking, but he still could have made more of an effort to keep the conversation rolling. After running out of things to talk about, the pink hedgehog decided they had to talk about the inevitable.

'So are we going to talk about what happened over the past few days?' Amy asked, her head bowed.

'Oh, uh… well, I-I guess we should.' Sonic stuttered.

'So what do you think?' Amy asked.

'About what?' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'The whole thing! I mean, I thought if we ever dated we would at least talk.' Amy laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. I still can't believe we're dating… Uh, I mean… that came out wrong… and weird. What I meant was-'

'It's ok, I know.' Amy smiled as she placed a comforting hand on his arm, making him blush.

'So, what now?' Sonic asked after a few minutes of silence.

'Honestly?' Amy said before taking a deep, nervous breath. 'You know how I feel about you, and I wish I could know how you really felt.'

'Oh yeah?' Sonic smirked.

Amy turned to look at the blue blur, confused as to why a cocky grin was creeping up onto his face. Was he mocking her? She put her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers, hoping for the best as she bowed her head and continued to walk alongside her hero.

'Well, yeah?' She questioned again as they were walking up the path to her home.

'What do you think I feel about you?' Sonic asked, the cocky grin still plastered on his muzzle

'Um, well… I'm actually not so sure now?' Amy admitted nervously.

'You really wanna know?' Sonic said as he began to circle her.

'Would you just tell me, you stubborn fool!' Amy cracked.

Sonic let out a cocky laugh before picking Amy up by her tiny waste and pulling her as close as he could before kissing her as gently and passionately as possible. Amy could swear she was dreaming, either that or she was genuinely about to faint. Once she finally accepted what was happening, she smiled and deepened then kiss, wrapping her arms around his masculine shoulders and running her hands through his thick quills.

The two broke away and rested their foreheads against each other before lacing fingers and squeezing each other's hands tight. Suddenly they felt a small shock run through their hands and arms, causing them to jump a little as they noticed pink and blue sparkles release from their hands and chests before it began to surround them.

'W-What's happening?!' Amy stuttered.

'It must the power from the springs!' Sonic exclaimed.

_True love can never be broken. The power of the Chao Colony's springs will remain with you forever. _

The voice began to rig in the two hedgehog's ears, shocking them to their very core before they looked in each other's eyes and smiled until the sparkles and voice slowly faded away. They both took in a few deep breaths as they regained their sanity before looking up into the sky, watching the sun set over the hill.

'Well, that was intense.' Sonic laughed.

'That's low-balling.' Any giggled.

Sonic laughed with her before kissing her again, begging for entrance to her mouth as he held her close. He suddenly swept her off her feet, picking her up bridal style, and walked her inside before laying her on the couch before he lay down with her and switched on the TV. Sonic flicked through a few channels before finally setting the remote down and looking back down at the beautiful, pink hedgehog before him. He brushed a stray quill away from her face and gazed deeply into her eyes as he smiled widely.

'I love you, Amy Rose. Still wanna go out with me?' He winked.

'That doesn't sound so bad.' She giggled before pulling him back in for a kiss.

As the two spent the night watching movies together, they couldn't help but wonder about the voice and the springs powerful sparkles that surrounded them earlier. Where did that all come from? Did it happen with the others? It's a wonder Shadow didn't say anything about it when he was translating the tablet… unless it was on the part that was chipped?

_To he who discovers the Emerald Springs,_

_These springs are now and will forever be cared for by the Hero Rare Chao Colony, christened and blessed by the colony thousands of years ago. These springs represent the seven chaos emeralds and The Master Emerald, here to serve and protect all that live in the surrounding areas of the clearing that home the springs._

_The Hero Rare Colony bestowed many powers upon the springs, some more prominent than others. These powers differ depending on he who visits these springs, gifting him with what he needs. The most powerful gift of all is love and/or lust. The large spring, representing the Master Emerald, contains a gem, The Masquerade Gem, that is buried at the bottom of the spring and comes out to see those who swim in the spring. It will bestow it's powers upon those who have met their true love, flashing it's light over their eyes, sending them into a loving and lustful trance. This will take effect on both parties._

_To break the trance, a new light must flash before he who has seen the powers of The Masquerade Gem. It will destroy the powers in the emotional part of the brain, however the memories will remain; It is then up to the couple to decide whether or not they remain together or leave each other forever._

_For the most powerful love of all, True Love, the powers will remain with the couple for as long as they live, binding them together until death parts them. This is rare, happening once every millennium. Take it while it is there, never take advantage. The Chao Colony will always be around to help and bestow their powers on those who use the springs for good._

_Love and friendship is the most powerful gift of all, cherish it. _


End file.
